powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad
Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad was the second season and combination of Grand Prix, Military and more vehicles created by Future Beetle. This article has 3 evil Megazords. This season is after Power Rangers Mystic Defenders, a first season. This season will be Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad Season 2, a third season. It also contains plenty, tons, and many elements from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers SPD, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive and Power Rangers RPM. Synopsis The Emerald Cove was attacked by Demons of the Underworld led by Hades, six teenagers were chosen to become the Power Rangers to save the World. Hades has order his troops to destroy the Rangers. It's up to Rangers to save the day from an unexpected threat. Characters Rangers Allies * Dr. Sally * Chameleonster (Season 2 only) * Adam Park * Lance (Mystic Defenders) Mystic Defenders Warriors Truck Rangers They are Evil Rangers who became allies in the near end of the season. Civilians *Silvia * Steven Laurie * Katie Duer * Mr. Duer Villains Season 1 * Hades/Galvatis (destroyed by Vehicle Squad Ultrazord and later by Micro Ultrazord) * Senator (destroyed by Randal) * Miss Parasitism (destroyed by Jade, Katrina and Rachel) * Chaos Knight (destroyed by the Rangers) * Chameleonster (Season 1 only, arrested in Jail by the Rangers and the Cops, released and redeemed in Season 2) * SJ-123456789101 (fully damaged by the Rangers) * Demons of Underworld Season 2 *Globber Of Goo *Magusas *Goo Knight *Goo Fighters Others * Zephyr * Black Bull Spirit * Oni Black Bull * General Rage Monsters * List of Monsters in Vehicle Squad Arsenal Transforming Devices * Rev Morphers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Military Morphers◆◆◆◆ * BMW Morpher◆ Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Octane Enforcer◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Automotive Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***GT Sword◆ **** Red Mech Battlizer◆ *** Buggy Gauntlet◆ **** Buggy Gauntlet Double Knuckle Mode◆ *** Truck Hammer◆ *** Air Daggers◆ *** Heli Blaster◆ *** Limo Bullet◆ ** Military Javelin◆◆◆◆ *** Jet Boomerang◆ *** Tank Skates◆ *** Ship Knuckle◆ *** Marine Saw◆ * Van Spear Bowgun◆ * BMW Defender◆ * Ghost Scythe (used by Ghost Ranger Season 1 only)◆ * Turbo Sickle (used by Claire after Ghost Scythe was turned to Turbo Sickle in Season 2 only) ◆ Morphing Call "It's Go Time! Racing Accelerate!" Roll Call *Jacob: "Vehicle of Courage! Red 1!" *Randal: "Vehicle of Honesty! Yellow 2!" *Richard: "Vehicle of Friendship! Blue 3!" *Jade: "Vehicle of Kindness! Green 4!" *Katrina: "Vehicle of Love! Pink 5!" *Rachel: "Vehicle of Justice! White 6!" *Dale: "Vehicle of Witness!" Black 7!" *Sophia: "Vehicle of Sincerity! Gold 8!" *Todd: "Vehicle of Reliability! Silver 9!" *Warren: "Vehicle of Strength! Bronze 10!" *Claire: "Vehicle of Loyalty! Purple 11!" *Gideon: "Defender of the World! BMW Ranger go forth! Rangers: "We defend the World from evil! We are... Power Rangers Vehicle Squad!" Zords (Vehicle Squad) Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord Season 1 Zord System *Vehicle Squad Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◆◇◇◇◇◇◇◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ **Override Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***Nitro Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ****GT Driver Zord ◆ ****Buggy Driver Zord ◆ ****Truck Driver Zord ◆ ****Plane Driver Zord ◆ ****Chopper Driver Zord ◆ ***Limo Driver Zord ◆ ***Military Megazord◆◆◆◆ ****Jet Military Zord ◆ ****Tank Military Zord ◆ ****Ship Military Zord ◆ ****Mine Truck Miliary Zord ◆ **BMW Battlezord◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◆ ***Van Driver Zord ◆ ***Altima Driver Zord ❖ ***Bus Driver Zord ❖ ***Camaro Driver Zord ❖ ***Wagon Driver Zord ❖ ***Blimp Driver Zord ❖ ***Caravan Driver Zord ❖ ***Mazada Driver Zord ❖ ***Boat Driver Zord ❖ ***Sedan Driver Zord ❖ ***Snowmobile Driver Zord ❖ ***BMW Zord ◆ **Construction Megazord◇◇◇◇◇◇ ***Crane Driver Zord ◇ ***Excavator Driver Zord ◇ ***Bulldozer Driver Zord ◇ ***Dump Truck Driver Zord ◇ ***Cement Mixer Driver Zord ◇ ***Bucket Loader Driver Zord ◇ **Velocity Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***Scion Driver Zord ◆ ***SUV Driver Zord ◆ ***Hummer Driver Zord ◆ ***Gyro Driver Zord ◆ ***Shuttle Driver Zord ◆ ***Train Driver Zord ◆ **Trailer Carrierzord ➲ Truck Zords *Truck Brawler Megazord (destroyed by Ghost Ranger) **Monster Truck Zord ◆ **F-650 Truck Zord ◆ **Jeep Truck Zord ◆ **Avalanche Truck Zord ◆ **Bronco Truck Zord ◆ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Limo Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Van Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Altima Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Bus Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Camaro Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Wagon Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Blimp Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Caravan Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Mazda Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Boat Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Sedan Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Snowmobile Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Military Caravan Megazord◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Military Mazada Megazord◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Military Boat Megazord◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Military Sedan Megazord◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Military Snowmobile Megazord◆◆◆◆❖ Season 2 Micro Zords *Micro Ultrazord ✶ *Super Micro Megazord ✶ **Micro Megazord/Dual Micro Megazord (without Taxi Zord and Roller Zord) ***Dash Battlezord ◆ ***Starship Zord ◆ ***Rail Zord ◆ ***Drill Zord ◆ ***Roller Zord ◆ ***Taxi Zord ◆ Auxiliary Zords *Dual Driverzord ◆ *Oil Tanker Zord ◆ *Subway Zord ◆ *Rover Zord ◆ *Lifeboat Zord ◆ *Volkswagen Zord ◆ *Tyranno Microzord ◆ *Vampire Megazord **ATV Driver Zord **Convoy Driver Zord **Chariot Driver Zord **Locomotive Driver Zord **Ice Cream Truck Driver Zord *Terror Megazord **Shovel Driver Zord **Sidecar Driver Zord **Dirt Car Driver Zord **Hot Rod Driver Zord **Mixer Driver Zord Terror Vehicle Zords *TerrorMax Megazord **Red Cart Zord ◆ **Yellow Dozer Zord ◆ **Blue Marine Zord ◆ **Green Jet Zord ◆ **Pink Copter Zord ◆ **White Runner Zord ◆ Evil Zords *Arachnitron (Piloted by Miss Parasitism, but it was destroyed by Override, BMW, Construction, and Velocity Megazords) *Chaos Knight's Megazord (deployed by Chaos Knight but it was destroyed by Velocity, Construction, Override and BMW Megazords) Ghost Zords *Ghost Megazord **Hearse Driver Zord **Camper Driver Zord **Mail Truck Zord **Mini Cooper Driver Zord **Police Car Driver Zord Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: Going to Start up (First appearance of Driver Rangers are Jacob, Randal, Richard, Jade and Katrina are introduced with Katie, Steven, Dr. Sally, Hades, Senator, Miss Parasitism, Chameleonster and Rachel) *Episode 2: Journey to Earth *Episode 3: Kicking Butt (Nitro Megazord makes his debut) *Episode 4: The Right has Done *Episode 5: White Kindness (Debut of White Driver Ranger and her Zord Limo including Dale, Sophia, Todd and Warren) *Episode 6: Power Punch *Episode 7: Onward the Strike (Black, Gold, Silver and Bronze Military Rangers are introduced) *Episode 8: Military Saves the Day (Debut of Military Megazord) *Episode 9: Enter Chaos Knight (Chaos Knight is introduced) *Episode 10: The Violet Girl (Claire is introduced) *Episode 11: The destroyer Ape (Nitro Megazord combines with Military Megazord into Override Megazord is introduced) *Episode 12: Justice is Serve (Debut of Violet Ranger and Van Driver Zord) *Episode 13: Saving the Girl *Episode 14: Pleasant is Better *Episode 15: Blue is Good *Episode 16: Altima has been Deployed (Altima Zord is introduced) *Episode 17: Chameleonster Strikes Back (Joe, Patrick, Shannon, Raymond and Gina are introduced) *Episode 18: Like Father, Like Son (Bus Zord is introduced) *Episode 19: The Fastest Intruder *Episode 20: Stealth Ally (SJ-123456789101 was built by Chaos Knight) *Episode 21: On the Emerald Deal (Camaro Zord is introduced) *Episode 22: What's left of me *Episode 23: Katrina's Struggling Day (Wagon Zord is introduced) *Episode 24: Attack of the Giant Octopus *Episode 25: Reaching for the Clouds (Blimp Zord makes it's appearance) *Episode 26: Truck Rangers steps in (Joe, Patrick, Shannon, Raymond and Gina are brainwashed to become Truck Rangers by Chaos Knight. Nitro Megazord is fully scrapped by Truck Brawler Megazord it was under maintenance.) *Episode 27: New Ranger in Town (Gideon and BMW Ranger is introduced as well as Caravan Zord) *Episode 28: BMW Ranger Teach Monsters a Lesson (Mazada, Boat, Sedan and Snowmobile Zords are introduced and Gideon uses his BMW Zord to combine with Auxiliary Zords into BMW Battlezord Megazord form) *Episode 29: Two Worlds merging together (Mystic Defender teamup. Zephyr comes back for revenge and Nitro Megazord returns back online.) *Episode 30: Fighting for the Humanity (Mystic Defender teamup. Zephyr, Black Bull Spirit and Oni Black Bull is destroyed.) *Episode 31: No Turning Back (Construction Zords and Construction Megazord are introduced and Truck Rangers accept defeat and join the Vehicle Squad Rangers) *Episode 32: For the Planet (Jacob's Red Mech Battlizer made a debut) *Episode 33: When the Savior Arrives *Episode 34: Beyond the Universe (Velocity Megazord is introduced) *Episode 35: The Knight’s Scheme (Chaos Knight's Megazord has been deployed by Chaos Knight with the help of Hades, and Senator. Chaos Knight's Megazord was destroyed) *Episode 36: The Darkness Rebirth (Vehicle Squad Ultrazord is introduced) *Episode 37: Say your Prayers, Miss Parasitism (Miss Parasitism and Arachnitron are destroyed) *Episode 38: New Threat *Episode 39: Cheetah Thing (Chameleonster gets arrested in jail on his demise) *Episode 40: A Rival Awaits (Senator are destroyed) *Episode 41: Payback Time *Episode 42: Winner Takes All (Chaos Knight are destroyed after SJ-123456789101 destroyed and Claire obtains the Blade of Darkness) *Episode 43: Last Hope *Episode 44: Claire's Ambitions (Hades are destroyed. Claire betrays the Rangers by using the power of Blade of Darkness to become Ghost Ranger) *Final Episode: The Finale (Ghost Ranger and Ghost Megazord are destroyed. Claire accepts the fate to reunite with the Rangers) Season 2 *Episode 1: The Begins With... (All of the Zords were damaged before it repaired in the end by new villain Globber Of Goo, however, the old Ghost Zords are rebuilt as Micro Zords and Micro Megazord are introduced) *Episode 2: The Mighty Attacks *Episode 3: The Two Successors (Sasha and Samuel are introduced and replaced Randal and Richard) *Episode 4: Beyond Of The Auxiliary (Dual Driverzord are introduced) *Episode 5: Auxiliary Zords United (Four more Zords are introduced) *Episode 6: Megazord Two For One (Dual Micro Megazord are introduced) *Episode 7: The Day For Dino Zord (Tyranno Microzord and Super Micro Megazord are introduced) *Episode 8: The Return Of Terrorzords (Terrorzords makes a reappearance as Recreational Vehicle Driver Zords, Part One) *Episode 9: Terror with Good (Recreational Vehicle Driver Zords revealed be good Zords, Part Two) *Episode 10: The Enemy For All Enemy (It revealed Hades is reborn as Galvatis, Part One) *Episode 11: For All Falls (Micro Ultrazord are introduced and Galvatis is destroyed, Part Two) *Episode 12: Mania Attack *Episode 13: General Rage *Episode 14: Evolution *Episode 15: The Return of Chameleonster *Episode 16: The New Rival *Episode 17: Hexagon Game *Episode 18: The Answer Lies Within *Episode 19: The Stew of Goo *Episode 20: The Hyper Engine *Episode 21: Goo is Falling *Episode 22: Globber's Final Transformation *Episode 23: Globber's Strike Falls *Episode 24: Magusas' Rage (Magusas was destroyed) *Episode 25: Goo Knight Remain *Episode 26: The Red vs. The Knight *Episode 27: Meltdown (Goo Knight was destroyed by the Rangers) *Episode 28: The Last Remain (Part One) *Episode 29: Countdown to Goo (Part Two) *Final Episode: Final Showdown (This episode marks Globber Of Goo's demise and his goo soilders) Notes * This makes Green Ranger and Gold Ranger female. * It will have female Green and Pink Rangers and a male Yellow Ranger on the same team. * This is the first season to have the quartet of Sixth Ranger. * This is the first and only series to have two seasons. * The Morphing Call "It's Go Time!" is quite similar to "It's Morphin Time" is much homage to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo. See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad Category:Future Beetle